


Dreamland

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, Good morgana, Hansel and Gretel - Freeform, Jasper Fforde, Mists of Avalon, Multi, Other, Peter Pan - Freeform, Wendy Darling - Freeform, Wizards and Witches, babies ever after, dr who, mentioned - Freeform, power puff girls - Freeform, tigerlily - Freeform, twists on classics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Morgana of Camelot visits Snow White's Castle. Hexes and Insomnia included.
Relationships: King Arthur/ Red Riding Hood, Morgana/ Merlin, Snow White/ Merlin
Kudos: 19





	Dreamland

I really should add to my unfinished stories instead of baking up new ideas. I will. Eventually. Maybe.

Anyway, here's a spoiler for Red Shoes the movie: At the end there are children playing in the Triplet's lab. The triplets are still dwarves and seem fine with that because their pursuing their passions for scientific research in magic apples. That's a nice touch. the children before mentioned subtly resemble certain characters leading fans to assume they are the offpsrings from a few of the Seven. 

Instead of indulging in the Hetero Happy Ending of Babies make all marriages Happy I should try expanding on take on the Fairy Tale _PowerPuff Girls_. *clears throat* I imagined Gretel, sister of Hans, got into blacksmithing after they defeated their Candy Witch and found her own Heroine Posse. She's loud, makes lame jokes about her fire-scared arm and likes experimenting with crazy weapon designs. Maybe she has an Candy Axe like Bean from _Disenchantment_ , I dunno. I adore _Peter Pan, Disney_ movie and other retellings, so I borrowed Wendy Darling and Princess Tigerlilly. Wendy is a _Dr.Who_ -like-traveler from the 'real world' who arrives on FairyTale Island after Neverland. Wendy did grow up but kept the lessons of happiness makes you fly in her heart and built some steampunk-fabric-fairy wings and carried a pirate swords for those less-than-civilized moments. With all due respect, I made Tigerlily the Buttercup of the group with Vixen/ Beastboy like abilities. She's the last of her lost race and doesn't like most people except for her two treasured acquaints.

As soon as I come up with a tale worthy of them I will. If someone wants to run with this half-idea of mine then go ahead! Please.

Meanwhile, here's some cute fluff I came up with instead of studying, cleaning and sleeping.

* * *

_The instruments had faces and hands so they played jazz with their bronze-selves. There were fireflies and tiny fairies flying around the crowds. The chandelier and endless glasses of wine had the room glowing._

_Merlin floated through the crowd, smiling half-heartedly at guests he knew and imagined he knew. In one corner his closest friends were cheering on a dancing bear balancing on a rubber ball. On the other side of the room a cat in heels rode a donkey on his two-back feet. An ordinary night in the castle of Queen Snow White._

_Speaking of her royal adorableness, Merlin wondered where his wife was in this grand party. The spell-caster pushed past the blocks of cheese and feathery dukes to the stained-glasses windows. Beneath the effervescent rainbows of colors Merlin saw Snow White on her throne. Snow wore her polite smile, then she saw the one she loved most in the crowd, and a truly beautiful smile spread._

_The Queen put a hand out to her most dear one. Merlin reached out towards her though the closer he approached he noticed she was looking over his black hair._

_“Move it, commoner!” Prince Average commanded as his bouldering servant shoved Merlin aside._

_Blonde hair slicked back and shrill voice at the breaking point, Merlin felt the urge to electrocute the bratty prince. His satchel of spell-cards weren’t on his waist. Merlin wanted them more desperately when he watched Prince Average step on three bent-over people to reach the cheese mountain Snow White stood upon._

_“My handsome Honey-Wampuss!” Snow exclaimed at they rubbed noses._

_“My plump and fluffy creampuff!” Average said, kissing Snow’s cheeks and squeezing her rear-end._

_The screams came out silent as Merlin charged for Average’s boney throat. The crowd melted into watercolors of murky browns and greys as Merlin struggled to move. The wizard felt suffocated in his helpless trap. He felt nausea as Average fed his wife cupcakes and patted on her soft belly._

_Void of air and head about to explode Merlin felt joints painfully pop out of sockets during his futile struggle._

Jolted by the terror Merlin sat up in a cold sweat. He looked around him and Merlin saw he was in his bedroom, laying in bed next to a sleeping Snow White.

“Snow!” Merlin quietly said as patted her hand, “Dear, wake up.”

Snow yawned, “Mmhh, who’s dying?”

“Me, a second ago. It was revolting. It made me wish I could claw out my own eyes and whisk my mind.”

“Aww. There, there Merlin,” Snow said as she patted his arm, her eyes still closed, “Those darn nightmares.”

“Darling, it was more than that! It was a premonition.” Merlin said, hands flying and thudding against the baseboard. The thud would leave a bruise and that alerted the Queen.

“Okay, we’re awake.” Snow said as she turned over with peeking eyes.

“Good. We have to double the guard, no triple! I’ll put up some enchantments around the border. Snow, you are not to leave home for a year!” Her husband said, lighting a candle and writing fiercely in a scroll beside his bed.

“Sure, yeah. Sweetheart, tell me why is that exactly?” Snow asked, rubbing his slender arms shaking in panic.

Merlin put down the pen and paper. He took his wife’s face in his hands and cautiously said, “I had a dream you were in love with Prince Average.”

Snow let a beat pass then kissed the back of his hand. “I’m sorry that happened. Good night.”

“My practices in the supernatural have me tuned into time and space and all the possibilities and probabilities. Snow, this is a sign of danger to come.” Merlin warned as she turned her back to him. She didn’t stir at his warnings.

Snow felt his pretty face poking into her hip, “I’m scared.”

The queen turned back to stroke the back of his head, “Hun, I shouldn’t have to tell you that vision is absolutely impossible.”

Merlin placed his hand on her lower back and pulled Snow closer. His worried almond eyes stared into her delicious round eyes; her warmth numbed the panic but didn’t take away the terror.

“Something foul is coming.” Merlin warned as he rested his head on the pillow in the middle of the bed.

“We’ll deal with it when it arrives.” Snow said with a confident half-conscious smile. She leaned upwards to kiss him; meant to be a peck but Snow couldn’t help but melt. Merlin tried more tongue when he felt anxious, his wife gently face-battled them into a slow pace. The spell-caster appreciated her reassurance, he thought of all her nice and annoying traits as he watched her sleep. How could she sleep when he was deathly afraid? Merlin didn’t sleep that night, or the night after that.

Tying up her bodice Snow realized her bosom was swelling over the top. Maybe she’d gain weight in the stress of taking over the kingdom. Her father had resigned in disgrace and she had to lot to clean up since the ‘Regina’ incident. She considered it and thought she felt fine with the workload and turning public opinion. The young queen shrugged and put on a different dress.

Snow had better things to fret over than her waistline. A servant handed her a hot tea and she breathed in the steam, a slight comfort to her head-cold. Maybe her clothes weren’t the issue and she was just a distracted by the illness.

 _Fairy Godmother help me if we’re both sick,_ Snow thought with pity as she went to her office-chambers. Snow had tried being nice and supportive, she tried being firm and rhetorical. Merlin was manically devoted to reading his old spellbooks to understand the damned nightmare and the twitching from lack of sleep began to disturb his wife.

Sitting on the edge of Queen White’s desk was a tall woman, dressed in purple and spiderwebs. The woman’s haircut was jagged on top with flat auburn locks falling down her back. On her hip was a satchel of spells and on her fingernails were melded jasper stone.

“Empress Morgana, thank you for coming.” Snow said, she encouraged the wary servant to offer the tray of tea and snacks to the welcomed guest.

“What’s this ‘Empress’ talk between friends?” Morgana asked as she bent down and hugged Snow White.

Nose in Snow’s wavy hair Morgana whispered, “We’re Pillow-pals.”

“Ah, right.” Snow said releasing the guest who insisted on being clear.

Morgana continued softly, “Because we’ve both laid on pillows next to the same man. You know, your husband? His name is-“

“Yes, I remember.” Snow whispered back, “I just think we can put a pin in that.”

Morgana put a finger to her lips in promise then said, “We can talk about whatever you want, Snow.”

“I mean, I do want to talk about Merlin, just not that area.” Snow said, she nodded at the servant and they sped walked out of the room.

“Very well, what else there to talk about Merlin? He has a weak back for a man his age.” Morgana stated as they walked the castle.

Snow explained her husband’s research in premonitions and obsessing over the inconclusive results of dreams.

Morgana swayed her head as she listened, “I see Merlin’s still a bit of an egomaniac. He’s not wrong about magic seeping into the skin and live-force to subconsciously will his whims and dreads into reality but since his practices are mainly focused in electrostatic practices sprinkled with photosynthesizing then oneirology, the study of dreams, shouldn’t really manifest. That’s a study I can’t see him interested in if he’s still pursuing the vigilante gig.”

“Wait, Merlin could zap in his sleep?” Snow asked.

“Very possibly. Have you ever felt that while sharing a marriage bed?” Morgana inquired, “We don’t need to discuss the pleasure of zaps during love-making, just if you’ve ever felt anything you didn’t want to from him.”

Going over her memories very carefully Snow did not recall a lightning bolt waking her up. “No. The only thing I don’t like is the snoring. But I miss it now.”

“You are a very nice person. Do you have a sibling?” Morgana asked.

Snow shook her head, “But I’ve always wanted a sister.”

“Always a sister, never a lover.” Morgana sardonically grinned.

Her grin and blue eyes were just like her brother Arthur’s. Since the Fearless Seven amicably broke up she saw less of her former-dwarf friends. Thinking of her faraway friend Snow remembered to ask Morgana about the newly anointed King of Camelot.

“Arthur is a good king, the people like his uncomplicated speech and confidence. He likes them healthy and safe.”

“Can I ask, was it hard taking a step down from Empress?” Snow asked, she personally couldn’t imagine giving up her throne.

“Actually, it was very easy changing titles. I still do all the work I like without having to address crowds or as many people I find willfully stupid. Also I like having my dear brother home again.” Morgana said, she stopped and rooted through her spikey hair. The Empress of Spell Casting pulled out an envelope pinned her mysterious follicles.

She opened the package to show Snow the pocket-size paintings of her brother’s new family. Snow cooed at the paintings of Arthur’s newborn daughter.

“Oooh! Catherine looks exactly like Winnie.” Snow said, her heart warming, “Um, does this little girl have her mother’s…. lunar-related condition?”

“We haven’t seen the lycanthrope gene active in her yet. The guards posted to watch her at the full moon couldn’t stand her crying. Weaklings! We’re waiting for the sleep-training to be finished. Most of the time little Catherine is a cute sack of mush.” Morgana said, her face chilly but her voice sweet when speaking of her niece.

Snow saw Morgana as a portrait of aloofness with only a moving mouth and rarely blinking eyes. After more time spent with the lady wizard she saw Morgana as kittenish. Witch-outfit and awkwardness in all Snow found a friend in Morgana and wanted a good opinion from her.

That day Snow needed an opinion from Morgana on her husband’s stance on sanity. Snow knocked on Merlin’s Private Library door.

“I said to please leave the tray on the shelf right near the door.” Merlin loudly stated from the other side of the door.

Morgana scoffed at the command and pushed open the door. Seeing marked books scattered around the miniature library was expected. The black wall with scribbled formulas and burn marks on the carpets were a surprise.

The bags under Merlin’s eyes were gray, “Morge? When the devil did you arrive?”

“I’ve always been here, Merlin, watching you.” Morgana said, she watched him question his senses then smirked as he realized she was joking.

“Har har. Lovely to see you, but I’m not really in the mood for visitors.” Merlin said as he shuffled through his loose parchment papers. Snow and Morgana exchanged a look as they walked through and over the towers of books.

Snow lowered the papers so Merlin would look at her, “I sent for Morgana because I don’t know about magic and spells, and she’s an expert and friend.”

“Your wife tells me you’ve gone mad.”

“I did not say that.” Snow said raising a finger.

Merlin hugged Snow, “I know you wouldn’t, my darling, you respect my process and know my intentions are for the greater good.”

Snow bit her bottom lip as she gently pushed against her husband’s chest, “Merlin, Morgana is here to help. If that means help with experiments or convince you to let it all go, well…”

“But I don’t want to hang out with Morge, she’s mean to me.” Merlin whined, he pouted to appear more appealing to his unconvinced Snow.

The Empress of Camelot grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him away from Snow. “I’m tough on you because I care Merlin. You are my colleague in the mystic arts and former sexbuddy.”

Merlin cleared his throat, “Inappropriate, Morgana. Really, I don’t need your-“

The paper talisman slapped on his head had Merlin immediately slump and fall into a deep sleep. Morgana shifted his weight onto her hip and flung him onto the lounging couch under his formula wall.

“With him out of the way I can peacefully decipher this harpy scratch he calls a formula.” Morgana said, she picked up chalk and wrote over Merlin’s symbols.

Snow took out a handkerchief and blew her nose, “Thank you for this, I didn’t have the heart to knock him out.”

Morgana turned around to look at Snow’s watery eyes, “Do you need a sleep spell as well?”

“That’s sweet of you but I can’t ask for more than you’re already doing.” Snow said, she worried she may have looked messy without realizing since she was concerned for Merlin.

Morgana stared at her for forty seconds, “I like you. Would you like a make-out while he’s out cold?”

Snow blushed and giggled, “I like you too. We’ll see how the night goes.”

The sorceress nodded congenially at the answer and let Queen White depart. Morgana went back to studying Merlin’s notes. Her sorcerer friend slept for a solid hour before she shook him awake with the tip of her bronze-tipped boot.

“Bloody hell, Morgana, you dare to put a hex on me?!” Merlin woke up cranky.

“Of course, you’re a disheveled pigsty ignoring your gorgeous and caring wife.” Morgana explained, her hands on her hips as a red feather pen drew a spell on Merlin’s blank parchments.

Merlin scoffed, “I’ve gone days without sleeping to protect my Snow from a regrettable and horrifying future. Something is coming, Morge, it rocked my soul and I’ll try everything in my power to meet it head-on.”

“Not without this, Merlin.” Morgana said as her pen dropped on his desk and the new spell flew into his hands.

Reading the inscriptions amazed Merlin into giddy humbleness. Morgana had pieced together the magic-matetics in one hour that took him thirteen days.

“You’ve still got it, Morge. This is brilliant: a collective of the many spells I planned on trying systematically.” Merlin said, he could’ve kissed her if he hadn’t sworn his lips to Snow and his mother only.

Morgana sighed, “Just promise no matter what comes after this experiment you’ll stop upsetting Snow.”

“Snow isn’t a fragile snowflake.” Merlin countered, but he did give Morgana a long look that did promise to end the obsession after tonight. Or at least leave the room for a while before trying again.

A deep inhale and Merlin rested back against the lounging couch’s armrest. He felt Morgana snap her fingers over his forehead and his mind sank into the line between his mind and the impossible.

_The clouds above were bleak as ash. The ground was a deep green Merlin walked over without sinking. His sleeves were hydrangeas and his big bowtie was made of orchids. Merlin took off his top hat to see a silky bow that flowed over the rim and matched the hydrangeas. The whimsy of his dream amused him, the control he felt, and he took wide leaps around the pond of inky green assured him the desire of his spell would come true._

_“Merlin…” a voice echoed as Merlin found the shore. The rocks and sand were wax and glass._

_The wizard heard the voice call his name again and he smiled. He followed the boulders, faceted like diamonds and sapphires, to a vine covered pillar._

_On the top of the pedestal Snow White sat with her shoeless ankles crossed. Snow was wearing a breezy pink dress that generously exposed her alabaster rippling skin. The shadows of her lashes were lovely against her violet eyelids and nearly black hair. She carelessly blew a dandelion towards the sea._

_Merlin sighed as his heart swelled, “All mine.”_

_Snow was at perfect ease so he decided he’d be more courteous to jump to her spot. Merlin bent his knees but his jump didn’t bring him closer to Snow, it actually looked like her pillar was moving farther away._

_“This isn’t right.” Merlin said in frustration, “She wants to be with me so why can’t I get close to her?”_

_“Merlin…” Snow sang from across the painfully wide space between them._

_From behind Snow’s voluptuous form Prince Average leaned over. He was wearing a pointy blue hat with white stars and a dirty old red robe. His stupid grin was snide and slimy._

_“We’re a package deal now, Daddy.” Prince Average said as he and Snow leaned their heads together._

_Merlin pulled out his spell cards and lit lightning in his palms, “Never. Now release her.”_

_“You have to accept both of us, my love.” Snow said as her fingers laced between Average’s gloved hand._

_Merlin dropped his arms to burn the ground beneath him. “My subconscious wants me to annul my marriage?”_

_The dream Snow and Average didn’t change their patient expressions._

_“I don’t want that. Yes, I admit, sometimes I wonder if we were too young when we married. There are times when I think Snow is bored of me and I can’t stand her holier than thou attitude on well, everything.” Merlin admitted, his finger scratching the top of his head. “But I love her, truly I do and want to share everything with her.”_

_The dream figures each raised an eyebrow. Merlin shrugged sheepishly._

_“Okay, most things but still I’d try almost any stupid thing to make her…complete.” Merlin gritted his teeth._

_He glared at the pillar and with the illogical power of his imagination Merlin ran up the pedestal. He went past the base, posed coolly, then landed swiftly by his wife’s side. He took Average, suddenly as small as a pillow or toy-dog, in his arms and rocked him as he hummed._

_Dream Snow leaned against his arm and stroked miniature Average’s head._

_“He doesn’t look like me.” Merlin said, he didn’t really care as Snow gazed at Average’s stupid blonde head._

_“We have time to change that.” Snow said as she pulled his chin in for a kiss._

The hammering of his lungs made lying down difficult. The tears fell to his ears; Merlin felt his hands tremble as he pushed the streaks away.

Morgana kneeled next to her friend and handed him a goblet of strong barreled whisky. “Did you fail your mission?”

Merlin weakly chuckled, “Not yet, Morge.”

Snow sat in a loveseat by the fireplace in her bedroom. Her body ached even though she hadn’t done her regular bench-presses and her face felt fuzzy despite a mild fever. The queen didn’t want to bother with a medic if this was just a little dust and pollen.

The dizziness across her mind faded a bit when she felt her husband remove her red stilettos.

“These really do look like the old pair.” Merlin said as he slowly put them to the side.

“I like feeling taller.” Snow said, “How did the magic conference go?”

Merlin’s eyelids were half closed like he was relived and calm, “It went very well. Morgana may be the cleverest spellcaster of our generation. Thank you for bringing her here.”

“Any time.” Snow yawned, she hacked into a new handkerchief.

“You have never been more stunning to me.” Merlin said with genuine wonder in his eyes.

Snow gave a raspy chuckle, “Right, I’m sweaty, sticky and reek. This is all so lovely.”

The Queen guessed her husband was being extra complimentary to make up for the two weeks of mania and neglection of cuddles. Snow didn’t ask why Merlin slide over to rest his head on her belly. She thought the kisses and secret whispers were his cheesy attempt for some action on the narrow loveseat. Her response was falling asleep with a heavy head, Merlin was smart enough to read that signal.

The spell-caster let her rest as he flattened his palm on her wide, soft flesh, “I’ll tell her about you tomorrow.”

Nine months later Snow held her newborn son. The tiny prince was pink as his exhausted mother. He was indifferent to her joy and she did not care because he was the most flawless creature to ever exist.

The baby’s father laid next to his aching wife, glistening in victory. Merlin was so proud of her living through the shattering experience.

“I never thought I could love anyone as much as you.” Snow said, eyes locked on her son.

“It’s understandable, he’s perfection.” Merlin said as he lightly traced the baby boy's itty bitty nose and wisps of black hair.

The baby suddenly opened his eyes, to the annihilation of his parents’ souls, and peeked dark brown eyes inherited from Merlin. The sight of their worship didn’t hold him, so he fluttered them closed again. He nuzzled into Snow’s bosom and dug deeper into her heart.

Snow took a deep whiff of her baby’s head, “You’re our everything, my dwarf.”

Merlin kept the smile on his face until Snow finally laid her head down for much needed sleep. The wizard took his son from the crib and into his arms.

“That sweet woman is your mother and the only person who’s ever allowed to call you a dwarf. I promise, my son, you will be very tall and get everything you’ll ever want.” Merlin said sternly, his eyes were serious even when the prince lightly whacked at his cheek. “We might name you Blizzard. Your mother wants a theme which I don’t have a problem with but how do you feel about that name?”


End file.
